


Is this a Game

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [23]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death Threats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation a long time in coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a Game

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from Pierceaholic: "Is this a game?" Furia

**Is This a Game**

"Is this a game to you?" Furia all but yelled, pressing the pistol in his direction.

Troy didn't move. He just stared at her. Finally able to see for himself the conflict Johnny hinted at from time to time. The Chief of Police shook his head at her as he shrugged off the jacket. In his head, he thought it might make a difference if she was not overwhelmed by the uniform. Maybe without the badge and the trappings of his position she would just see him. Perhaps she would even hear him out even if he had no idea what the hell he should or could say to keep her from pulling the trigger.

The coat landed haphazardly on the back of a chair. "No. It's not a game." He tugged the tie loose and popped the top few buttons of his shirt, pulling them both over his head in one fell swoop. Once it was just the two of them again his eyes found hers. Her brow pulled low over her eyes, like she was trying to stay angry, but there was a trace of that softness in her eyes that he knew so well.

"Furia," he said, hands held out to his sides at shoulder width again. He took a step, lowering them slightly. "Sol."

"Don't. You lost the right to call me that, in fact you never should have had it in the first place. Pinche policia," she growled at him. The darkness crept back into her gaze, which made him halt his advance.

"I never stopped loving you."

The sharpness to her features eased, but the conflict in those bright hazel eyes remained. "You should have," she mumbled finally.


End file.
